Razoar Greyblood
History Razoar was basically a 'handyman' before he was turned. He loved a woman from afar for a long time, and little did he know, that she also admired him. He always thought that her house was just poorly made, doors coming loose, roof tiles falling off.... After he was turned they imprisoned him so that he wouldn't harm anyone. After nearly a year he was released right in the middle of the war with the Forsaken. It was during this war that he realized that Janelle, his true love, had been turned into a forsaken. Before much could happen, he and her were caught up in an explosion. His body had inadvertently shielded hers from most of the blast. She took him to a healer, under the cover of a cloak and disappeared before anyone could stop her. He recovered from his injuries, for the most part, but was unable to walk or move his legs. They evacuated their position. He was sent overseas to the druids in Darnassus for more healing. They healed him to the best of their ability. The final result was that his back was repaired and he was able to walk again. He vowed to study their ways so that he would be able to help others in need as they helped him. He found himself on a boat to Stormwind; a city recovering from its own injuries and found the mix of races and personalities to be intoxicating. He found his way to the cathedral where a sermon was being given. He didn't remember the exact details of the sermon, but the message was clear enough. He found himself hanging around more often than not, and helping the citizens of the city that need his help when he was able. Since joining Lordaeron: Has participated in 2 campaigns in Gilneas and various other campaigns to regain some of the Eastern Kingdoms back from the Forsaken. Was taken prisoner by Elayia, corrupted, and then redeemed. Helped run the infirmary with Paix until she left. Since then he's basically taken it upon himself to running it since his return from Northrend. Has been captured by the forsaken twice. Personality Razoar is quiet, polite, and prone to depression. His scars tend to make him look more intimidating than he really is. He has a deep connection to nature and does not like to see people suffer. He is ready to take action when he sees others in need. He still has a very small appetite, from is days in prison but doesn't ever have a shortage of food or drink. He is deeply spiritual, but his faith is more druidic/nature based and does not pray to any named god. He plays a flute (Native american style) in his spare time--not so much nowadays due to his hands. Description Hair: '''black with g rey (Worgen: grey with black; animal forms: black with purple markings) '''Eyes: green with flecks of gold (Worgen/animal: gold with flecks of green) Weight: 110 lb (Worgen: 145 lb) Height: 5'6" (Worgen: 6'1") Physique: extremely thin. Age: 38 Status: single Scars: Half his right ear is missing. His face is scarred along the left eye. His back is a mass of scars: shrapnel - lower back. Long cut near his kidneys. Claw marks on left shoulder. Long deep scar on his right shoulder. His leg is severely scarred as well--walks with a limp. Can be seen running his fingers along his forearm more often than not -- this scar is the one that turned him into a Worgen. Forehead: 'mutt' carved into it (covered up). His mouth is scarred (difficult to see with the mustache). 'Defiant dog' carved into his chest. Left pinky missing. Hands mangled (not too badly). Many cuts all over. Burns all over (divots in the skin).